The Wolf's Moon
by izzyboo14
Summary: The formatting messed my story up \: so no indents or anything, sorry!


**First Encounter**

The cool night stung her skin - it caused goosebumps to form, beneath the layer of sweat that was forming over her pale flesh. Beneath the moonlight, not only did she stick out like a sore thumb, but compared to the camouflage that the wolves carried so easily, Rayven certainly felt out of place.

Her breathing was starting to pick up, and she became more nervous than anything else. Where were they? She could hear the faint stir of underbrush, but the deadly silence told her that in fact, she was being hunted. Or maybe stalked was the right word.

Shifting to the side and sprinting through a bush that tore away at her bare ankles and the soles of her feet, she found herself in a small clearing, where she hurriedly inspected the place for some sort of nook or crevice where she'd be able to hide herself.

Fear began to edge itself to the pit of her stomach when a howl broke loose throughout the night. Shivering at her dispense, she jolted towards the closest area, just behind some rocks, where she'd hopefully be out of sight when they came rushing in.

Only wearing a thin black sweater (which was now torn and crusted with mud and some blood), and a pair of leggings which were torn and breaking at the seams, she was in no position to be hunted in the middle of the night, in a forest.

Her gut clenched tighter when she heard the heavy panting of a large canine behind her.

Something wrapped around her ankle, and she cried out.

Her chin ended up smashing into the cold, unprotected floor of the clearing, causing her to taste blood, and her head to swim with distant stars.

Jerking upright as she regained her senses, Rayven let herself roll onto her back, legs struggling - doing whatever they could so she could get out of the grasp. Though nothing seemed to prevail other than getting a growl from her attacker, and a large hand to curl around her shoulder. Squirming and doing whatever she could to get out of reach, she crawled towards the rocks, and she was already being dragged back.

Forced to stare up at the dark, and large man that was towering above her without clothes and a spark of animalistic pride in his green eyes, she grinned, her tension slipping into the hidden pockets inside of her.

"The wolf has caught you," the deep, primal voice rang out with clear satisfaction. The look of the hunt shone in his mossy eyes, and the way he smiled down broadly at her - it was obvious he was expecting some sort of prize in return.

Except that Rayven wasn't the type of submissive girl, in fact, she hated even being pinned beneath him. With a twist of her upper half, she took hold of his dark hair, pulling him down towards her, but not before she twisted herself free, and suddenly, she was atop of him. Like riding a horse, or in this case, an oversized male, she never loosened the hold on his black locks, or else she knew she'd be on the ground again.

The wolf-man groaned, a flurry of curses a welcoming harmony to her ears.

"Who's the winner now?" She asked, her own voice revealing her triumph. Greedily, she twisted her fingers into the messy, inky locks, easily appealed by the sight of the naked man tensing up.

"No way, we're just getting started!" Fenris, or the wolf said, his voice emitting a sudden dangerous growl. Suddenly, she was crashing to the ground, her hands forgetting about the advantage of having a hold of his hair, and she stared meekly up at him, her chest rapidly shuddering.

There were two other wolves dancing the same way that Rayven and Fenris were - except that they were still in their canine forms. One was obviously smaller than the other, but surprisingly, the wolf was beating the larger one. Or at least it seemed to be. The constant nips and small tugs on a tail or ear were only a common flirt amongst their kind.

With Fenris hovering over her, she forgot about the two other Betas, and frowned up at the burly male who was leaning towards her. Taking hold of his shoulders, she forced him closer, her clothed chest meeting his bare one, and her mouth found its way to the side of his neck where her dull, human teeth nipped his tight skin. The taste of blood wasn't pleasant, but she had gotten used to it, but she wouldn't have recommended biting someone hard enough to make them bleed.

Fenris snarled, his skin bristling as he let off other guttural sounds.

Clearly enjoying the way she was able to make him respond, she nipped at him again, her tongue flicking against the hard skin of his throat.

Flames licked up her skin, her stomach churning with sudden awareness at his nude form. He was strong, stronger than any male she had met before. He wasn't a steroids-induced freak, but broad, fit, and had an amazing stature that would make any woman cry.

Forcing a hand between his chest and hers, Rayven let out a small pant, noticing how wild his dark eyes were. She could tell that his teeth were elongated, and the way he was positioned, it was obvious that he was trying to assert dominance. But with the way she kept squirming and wiggling, he was having some problems with that.

Fenris' mouth eventually found her shoulder, which was barely covered by her tattered, dark sweater. The pierce of his incisors in her own body brought out an instinctive cry from the woman, her insides dangerously warm and her legs circling tightly around his waist, holding him close. Their lower halves met in a sensual grind of hips, skin pressing deliciously against fabric. He was a man with incredible power, so it was only just that his manhood was the same. As always, it surprised her how large he could be, his erection thick and throbbing against her bottom as he slid his body between hers.

"Fenris, you know we mustn't get too involved. You know the rules," she spoke to him softly, her fingers caressing his strong shoulders, only to lightly trace the outline of his spine. The flex of muscles beneath her touch almost made her mouth want to water, and the way she felt his bulge so dangerously close to her own warm spot, was exhilarating.

"I might not last until then, my love," he groaned out, ceasing his grinding while he let go of her shoulder, his teeth brimmed with deep scarlet while his tongue worked at lapping whatever blood remained from his lower lip. He stared down at her, his black eyes fading back to green, while he gave her his famous cocky, sensual smile that highlighted his already devilishly wolf-like features.

Sex was forbidden for the two of them until their mating ceremony, but that didn't stop the two from viciously attacking each other with their own fetishes that didn't include actual penetration.

"I know you won't, but you must, for me. Who will keep me warm and spread my legs for me when the moon is here?" They only had three weeks left until the full moon, so they had to wait, as impatient as they got.

The two other betas were now human, their faces easily familiar to Rayven while they laughed at the Alpha and his soon-to-be-mate. The male Beta had sandy brown hair, and freckles that aligned his tan cheeks, which barely stood out. He was fairly young, only twenty, but he had already proven himself worthy. His mate had silver hair, a color she had seen on no one else, and her eyes were the same color as her partners - a slashing gold. They were both beautiful and feral, but Rayven's soon-to-be was much more interesting.

Fenris took her breath away, even now as he pinned her down, his body dirty from running and quarreling with her. His hair was a bit on the long side, similar to a mane, it was a deep coffee color, with hints of brown at the tips. His eyes were emerald, and his skin was tan, showing that he did a lot of work, not to mention his body - it was a piece of Heaven. His shoulders were broad, but not annoyingly burly. His hips were slender, and his mouth could do amazing things.

"Eh? You are mine, and mine alone. If I am not with you, then it better be your hands," he said fiercely, eyes flashing to a dark black, before slowly fading to their normal color of grass, "Anyways, we should be leaving. The moon is starting to go down, and I'm afraid I will get jealous if Aiden and Dystre make love, when I cannot do such a thing with my woman," he told her with a tease of green eyes.

The Betas instantly glanced towards them, their forms tangled together, Dystre atop of Aiden, who was holding onto her hips, and he had a hand pressed between her thighs.

Rayven, feeling a tad bit shy, glanced away when she noticed Aiden bringing gleaming, slick fingers to his mouth to lick away any evidence of what he had done, and Fenris laughed in response, the sound low and almost like a hum.

"I think we will stay beneath the moon for a while longer," Dystre spoke up immediately, her voice hypnotizing and beautiful. It made Rayven's stomach churn, and her own breath catch in her throat as she realized what that meant - the two would be having sex, while Fenris and herself did nothing of the sorts.

Dystre had always been the dominant between the pair, so she quickly hushed her mate when he glanced up at her, his honey eyes alarmed.

"Do whatever you like, I suppose Aiden is in for a ride tonight," Fenris announced, his chest shaking from his wolfish laughter as he got to his feet, holding onto Rayven's elbow while he drew her close to his chest.

"He is young and still adjusting," Rayven murmured in amusement as she slipped her hand into Fenris', and they molded into the darkness together.


End file.
